It has been found that certain bread products such as rye breads, hard rolls, bagels and other baked goods develop a desirable crust shine if the loaves of proofed dough are treated with steam at the beginning of the baking process. However, significant levels of steam within a typical commercial baking oven can interfere with proper operation of the flame rectification ignition control systems, causing the oven's gas burners to shut down and thereby disrupt the baking process.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved baking systems allowing application of steam to products baked therein. It is to the provision of improved baking systems meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.